Low aliphatic olefins, in particular ethylene and propene, are today among the most important basic materials of organic chemistry. Both olefins are produced on an industrial scale today exclusively by thermal splitting of saturated hydrocarbons, different raw materials being available in various countries. Thus for example in Western Europe more than 80% of the ethylene is obtained from naphtha, about 10 to 15% by gas oil splitting, and the balance from high-ethane petroleum. The olefin production is entirely dependent on imported petroleum. To alleviate the dependence of the petrochemical industry on petroleum import, new methods are being adapted for the production of olefins from synthesis gas and hydrogen.